


Hard to love easy to hate

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Badass Bitch, Bilingual, Cat and dog couple, Consensual Choking, Consensual Rough Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Consensual spanking, Degrading-praise kink, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Bonding, Hate Sex, Hispanic Female Main character, Jealousy, Jealousy Kink, Rare Pair, Reluctant Lovers, Sassy Bitch, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Finnis an asshole and Nora knows this but Finn knows she’s a sassy loud mouth with a backbone of steel and they hate each other! Problem is they find each other irresistible and to make matters worse they’re forced to share a bed thanks to Hancock.But Nora soon discovers that Finn is the only guy in town who can help her get The Detective back so she hires him but things get evenMore complicated when Finn discovers that they have matching birthmarks...a sign that they’re soulmates!So can Finn and Nora learn to accept fate and put their differences aside and find the detective?





	1. Little Latina big attitude

**Author's Note:**

> The Finn/Nora ship is so small and needs some love!
> 
> Nora is anative mexician Latina Female in this story so she’s bilingual and I’ll help you out by leaving the translations below! All Spanish phrases or words are marked with this *
> 
> ¿Comprendes a mí amígo?= Do you comprehend my friend?
> 
> Esé= friend or buddy but in a challenging way like revival gang members would use this.
> 
> Sí=Yes
> 
> Gilipollas=Asshole or dickhead 
> 
> Precioso=Precious 
> 
> Mucho gracias= Thank you very much!
> 
> Señor= Sir
> 
> Papí=Daddy

 

 

“Hey! You can’t come walking into Goodneighbor without insurance!”

Snapped a rough looking man in his mid 30’s with a buzz cut and dressed not to impress but to intimidate with spiked leather armor and blood stained flannels.

 

“And just why the fuck not?”

 

Nora said sizing him up, even though he was already deemed an asshole, Nora would’ve been would’ve lying to herself if she said that she didn’t find him attractive.

 

“Look you’re one of the few good looking pussy cats in the town I’ll give you that but even pretty ladies like you may have accidents if you don’t have insurance.”

 

Nora scoffed and flipped her ponytail.

 

“Listen here you wanna be Raider, I’ve taken down sumsofbitches a hell of a lot meaner than your good looking but sorry fucking ass. Try that attitude with me again and you’re the one that’s going to be needing insurance punk ass.”

 

Nora said shoving the punk backwards,

 

“¿compredes a mí amígo?”*

 

The wanna be bruiser vigorously nodded and put his hands up signaling he wasn’t going to push any further.

 

“Okay okay! Don’t start talking in tongues or using big words okay?! You’re cute but a crazy little shit!”

 

“You ain’t seen crazy yet, good looking.”

 

Nora said smirking as she turned and walked away but before she could get very far she was stopped by certain Tritip cornered hat wearing ghoul.

 

“Damn you sure know how to hold your own don’t you? I’m John Hancock mayor of this little slice of paradise!”

 

The ghoul said chuckling as he looked in the wanna be bruisers direction.

 

“I’m Nora Cordova, and you have to be able to your own shit and others if you want to survive out here...By the lord where are my manners?! I apologize but It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mayor! “

 

Nora said smiling as she held out her hand, which Hancock politely shook.

 

“No need formalities sweetheart you can just call me mayor or Hancock and it’s I that should be apologizing for that asshole Finn. I told him to lay off the extortion shit but apparently the message didn’t quite get through...”

 

Hancock said shaking his head in disappointment at Finn as he lit a cigarette and paced back and forth wearily eyeing Nora out of the corn of his eyes.

 

“You need me to send a message boss?”

 

Said a female voice that stood in the shadows behind the mayor, only the lit part of her cigarette was visible.

 

“No need for more violence Fahrenheit...I’m sure our new friend here, Nora was it? Sent a memo he won’t soon forget.”

 

Hancock said gesturing to Nora who smirked and rolled her eyes.

 

“It was nothing honest! It’s a shame he’s a gilipollas* he’s cute to boot.”

 

Nora said shrugging before she noticed everyone was looking at her strangely.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? he’s a bad boy! I can’t help it!”

 

Nora poured blowing her hair out her eyes.

 

“Hey I’m not going to judge what gets your rocks off but I gotta ask, what the hell is up with the random usage of something that is definitely not English?”

 

Hancock said cocking what should’ve been an eyebrow.

 

Nora tilted her head and looked confused for a moment then realized what he was talking about and started snickering.

 

“Oh you mean my usage of Spanish!”

 

Nora said smiling warmly at the mayor, who chuckled and gave her a small nod.

 

“Is that what you call it? I had no idea. So now that we’ve got mystery figured out, what can I do for you my dear?”

 

“Well I was wondering señor* if you could help me find a place to rent here...and point me in the right direction of a group that calls themselves the Institute?”

 

Hancock’s face went flat as he tilted his head a little.

 

“I can help you find a place to crash but listen Nora...no one knows where the Institute is and believe me if I knew where it was there would be no Institute. May I ask why you’re look for it?”

 

Nora’s heart fell,

 

“My precioso* baby boy was snatched away from me by them! And they killed my husband...all at once when I was was still stuck in the cryo chamber in that damn Vault!”

 

Nora hissed has her heart began to ache. Hancock looked to Fahrenheit who shrugged and stubbed out her cigarette.

 

“Oh shit...I’m sorry to here that Nora. That’s-Thats bad. Do you have any leads?”

 

Hancock said trying to comfort her by putting an arm around Nora’s shoulder.

 

Nora nodded soberly as she looked up to see Finn staring at her as if he was intrigued.

 

“There’s a man named Detective Nick Valentine in Diamond city that maybe able to help me buy his secretary might be his lover though said he has been kidnapped and I have to go get him! I don’t know where anything is and quite frankly I’m exhausted and need some Tequila and a nap...maybe some Tamales too.”

 

Hancock raised his eyebrows and looked again to Fahrenheit who arched her brow as well.

 

“Well good news is that Detective is an old friend of mine and I know he can help you but I can’t help you myself to go get him, if I could I would...maybe you can hire someone.”

 

Hancock said a little too loudly catching Finn’s attention.

 

“I do have some caps set aside that I was going to use to fix up my power armor that my Elder gave me butttt if it will help me get this Detective so I can find my son then I’ll do it!”

 

Nora said with renewed vigor, causing Hancock to smile and clap her on the back.

 

“That a girl! Now if you want the tequila head to the bar right around the corner called the Third Rail. It’s not the best but it’s better than none! And if you want you can stay with me or in one of the rooms in the state house!”

 

Nora beamed and threw her arms around the Mayor and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Mucho gracias!”*

 

Nora squealed as she hugged the ghoul tighter and then let go her face red with joy.

 

“I’m going to guess that means something good.”

 

Hancock said chuckling as he let go of Nora and lead her away to the third bar.

 


	2. Sharing drinks and insults.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Hancock sit down to have a few drinks but just as the part gets started Hancock is Called away on business and Finn takes his place but just as Nora and Finn leave Nora revealed where she’s stay and finncant believe what he hears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor=Please
> 
> Gringo=insult for a white person

 

 

“Tequila Por favor!”*

Nora said smiling to the Aussie Mr.Handy, who turned to Hancock in disbelief.

 

“What the blimey fuck did she just say?”

 

Hancock chuckled and patted Nora’s shoulder.

 

“Better stick to English Nora, Charlie here isn’t you know programmed for multiple languages...don’t want to see my best bartender get turned into scrap because he tried to fight you over a simple mistake.”

 

“Okay, Well then Charlie I’ll take a Tequilia sour on the rocks Please.”

 

Nora said looking over to the bartender who was muttering something under his breath.

 

“That’s better...no need to talk bad about me mum!”

 

Charlie grumbled as he poured Nora her drink making Nora chuckle as she shook her head.

 

“Hey Hancock! There you are! You’re need back at the office!”

 

Said a ghoul that approached Hancock on his left.

 

“Oh come on! Why ya gotta come crash the party? I was showing our new friend here a good time!”

 

Hancock joked as he paid for Nora’s drink and got up to leave.

 

“Go head and do you job Hancock! Btw I’ll take the least occupied room and I will pay you the morning!”

 

Nora said patting Hancock’s chest,

 

“The room closest to mine with a door and a king bed! I’ll give you a discount and make it 25 caps a night but I don’t want to hear any whining about your bunkmate...got it ?”

 

Hancock said lightly poking Nora on the Nose, Nora nodded and handed Hancock the bottlecaps and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

 

“Sí papí!”

 

Nora said winking at Hancock as he turned to leave, making him blush almost as red as his coat.

 

An hour later and 3 tequila sours later, Finn decided to show.

 

“Well well if it isn’t little miss South of the border...”

 

Finn said in an almost friendly tone that made Nora very suspicious.

 

“Hey esé* pull up a stool will ya?”

 

Nora said smirking as she ordered him a tequila on the rocks.

 

“So how’s Goodneighbor treating you?”

 

“Better than you treated me when I walked in.”

 

Nora said snickering and erupting into a fit of laughter.

 

“You know that accident can still happen right?”

 

Finn huffed rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his tequila and grimaced at the taste.

 

“Jesus! What the hell is this?!”

 

Finn said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

 

“Awww whittle Gringo* can’t handle his tequila!”

 

Nora said mocking Finn in a sarcastic and belittling tone.

 

“Enough with the belittle bullshit and answer my damn question tan skin.”

 

Finn snapped ordering himself and Nora a beer.

 

“Tan skin? That’s new and for your information Snow White, it’s called a tequila on the rocks. So anyone dumbasses fall for you whittle “insurance” bullshit scheme yet?”

 

Nora said rolling eyes before making air quotes at the word insurance.

 

“Listen just drink your beer and shut your cute little Latina ass up before I make you shut it.”

 

Nora tossed her hair over her shoulder and managed to chug the beer in 3 swallows, before scowling at the taste.

 

“What little Jalapeño pepper can’t handle her beer?”

Finn mocked earning a smack up side the head.

 

“No I just don’t like drinking piss.”

 

Nora said smirking as she paid her bill and hopped off the bar stool, wobbling a little.

 

Finn sighed and spun around on his stool.

 

“Ye! Where da fuck you going pussy cat?”

 

Nora stopped and turned around.

 

“Bed where else?”

 

She said shrugging,

 

“Where you staying?”

 

“Up in the state House, closest room to Hancock with a door...don’t worry I’ll the door unlocked so the chance of “accident.” Might increase to .1%”

 

Nora said chuckling as she waved good night.

 

“You’re fucking me right?”

 

Finn snarled as he paid his tab and ran to catch up with her.

 

“Did I just fucking hear you correctly Jalapeño?”

 

Finn said with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

 

“Sí papí, you did. Why what’s wrong?”

 

Nora asked as the entered the state House.

 

“If I’m correct and you actually are telling the truth then we’re staying in the same fucking room!”

 


	3. A smack in the face and in the ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Noras sexual frustration cum to blows as they tangle up in bed with each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No bueno Mí amígo=That’s no good friend!
> 
>  
> 
> Jesuś Dulce Bebé= Sweet baby jesus!

 

 

Nora stoped short in her tracks and turned around.

 

“No! NO BUENO MÍ AMÍGO! NO NO!”

 

Nora screeched as she purses her lips and ran up the stairs hurriedly into the Mayors office.

 

“Hey it’s my favorite Little hot-“

 

“I apologize for the interruption Hancock but where is my room?”

 

Hancock cocked and an eye brow and hauled himself off the couch and showed it to her.

 

“Right here my dear! Why in such a rush?”

 

“You stuck the crazy bitch with me?”

 

Finn said in Disbelief as he shook his head.

 

“Hey you and I made an agreement Finn! You’d get a discount as long as you get the extortion shot and don’t whine!”

 

Hancock said jabbing Finn in the chest.

 

“I know we had a deal but Seriously Hancock...Fuck man!”

 

Finn said groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“You and your deals! You’re the devil in a tri tip hat and with a mice sense of fashion!”

 

Nora hissed making Hancock laugh so hard he was wheezing.

 

“Listen you two will be thanking me later..go get some sleep and try not to kill each other..toodles!”

 

Hancock said as he walked away snickering.

 

“That sash wearing bastard!”

 

Finn growled as he walked Into his and Nora’s room with Nora close behind, shutting the door behind her.

 

“He is a lunatic! An anarchist at heart!”

 

Nora whines as she took off her boots and propped down on the bed.

 

“Listen! This is what he wants! He wants us to be miserable because well he’s Hancock! He’s like you said the devil in a suit! Now let’s just act like adults and get through this for a few days and then maybe we can get our own places..and never have to see each other again!”

Finn said rubbing his scalp as he took off his leather armor turning around to give Nora some privacy.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re right...Ugh. I hate myself more than I hate this towns beer.”

 

Nora whines making Finn Snerk with laughter.

 

“If you were such a psycho, you’d be okay.”

 

Finn said making Nora scoff.

 

“I’m only a psycho because I called you out on your shit! And I maybe psycho but at least I’m not threatening new comers! So ha!”

 

Nora said putting on her night shirt just Finn tired around and got in her face.

 

“Oh you wanna play like that? Well at least I don’t drink rubbing alcohol flavored liquor! Or garbage wrapped in corn husk aka tamales!”

 

Nora gasped and raised her hand and struck him.

 

SMACK!

 

“God damn you’re hot when you’re pissed!”

 

Finn said grabbing Nora’s face as she grabbed the front of his shirt and fiercely kissed him.

 

“You’re garbage! But you’re good looking garbage!”

 

Nora gasped and she pushed Finn on to the bed and straddled him.

 

“God you piss me off but your turn me off in way I didn’t even know I-“

 

Nora smacked him again, and ground her hips against his.

 

“You talk to to much pretty boy! How about you putt that mouth to use!”

 

Nora panted as she took her panties off and grabbed Finns hand and placed it on her breast.

 

“If you shut up for five minutes!”

 

Finn snapped as he yanked off her shirt and his own pants before diving between her legs.

 

“Maybe if you-ohhhhh Sí! Sí! Oh Sí! That’s it papí!”

 

Nora whimpered as Finn latched on to her clit and buried his face in her damp pussy lips.

 

“Oh Jesús Dulce Bebé*!”

 

Nora moaned as Finn aggressively lapped at her pussy and slid two think fingers inside of her and roughly massage the rough of her pussy.

 

“Not a lot of talk are you now?”

 

Finn mocked ass he felt her legs begin to quake then he started sucking on her clit and pumping his fingers faster till Nora cursed in Spanish and dug her nails into his skull drawing blood.

 

“Well maybe you aren’t just a useless schemer! Now let’s that cock!”

 

Nora ordered as she smacked Finn lightly on the face.

 

Finn bit his lip and wrapped his hand around Nora’s throat just enough to make her gasp.

 

“Loud mouth pretty faced bitch! You’re cute but you’re going to look cuter with my cock down ya throat!”

 

Finn snapped as he whipped his already harden cock out and shoved Nora’s mouth on to it before tangling his fingers into her thick black hair.

 

“God you’re good smithing alright! And more than just giving me a head ache!”

 

Finn hissed as she eagerly took his cock down her throat and then bobbed up and down while her tongue massages the head.

 

Fin moaned and shook as she started stroking and gagging on Finns cock, a mixture of drool and perfume slipped out her mouth and down her perky breast which were being fondled by Finn as she sucked him offZ

 

“Okay that’s enough you little bitch! How about you get on those knees and show what did call your precious ha cock..papí was it?”

 

“Mmm yes he’s my papí!”

 

Nora moaned and she crawled on to her knees and her face was shoved into the mattress.

 

“You loved the way he was hanging you don’t you?”

 

Finn said putting a hand over Nora’s mouth as he raised his hand to strike her ass hard!

 

SMACK!

 

Nora yelped and let out a soft moan and the pain turned to pleasure.

 

“Answer me!”

 

SMACK!

 

Nora nodded vigorously and Finn removed his hand.

 

“I love the Mayor! He’s charming alright! He’s everything your lot! hardworking and-Ohhhh Buenos Tardes*!”

 

Nora moaned and as Finn slid into her, not even bothering to give her time to adjust before her started thrusting into her.

 

“Go head you little slit! Tell me what else you love about that sinful raisin!”

 

Finn hissed as he pulled drives her pussy and tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled on it making her hiss in pain.

 

“He’s honest! But you’re not! OH MALTA GOYA*!”

 

Nora screamed as finn jerked on her hair and then shoved her face into the mattress before he reached under and started rubbing her clit.

 

“You’re going to cum aren’t you?”

 

Finn asked huffing and panting as he felt Nora’s walls tighten around him.

 

Nora’s nodded as her eyes crossed and she book shook with pleasure.

 

“That’s right cum pretty for that zombie baby!”

 

Finn cheered as Nora twitch and gasped as she rode her orgasm out hard and seconds later Finn pulled out and splashed ropes of cum on her back.

 

“Fuck you look like a sweet roll...seeet and delicious and covered in cream!”

 

Finn joked as he panted and used his tee shirt to clean up his cum off her back.

 

“You’re still awake? Fuck.”

 

Nora groaned as she stretched out and laid down regularly in the bed

 

“Get rid of me that easy there Sweetheart this my territory!”

 

Finn teased as he laid down next her and closed his eyes just as Nora started snoring...


	4. A bargain is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after Finn and Nora’s little tryst and Nora had a proposal for Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Buenos Tardes Estúpido= Good day asshole
> 
> Iditota=Idiot 
> 
> Niño=male child
> 
> No problemo mí amígo= no problem my friend 
> 
> Muchacho=man
> 
> Imbécil=imbecile/idiot/jerk

Hate to love 1.4

“BUENOS TARDES ESTÚPIDO*!”

Nora shouted in to Finn’s ear as kneeled down next to him.

“FUCK!”

Finn shouted as he bolted up right swinging his fist.

Nora cackled with laughter as she stood up and stretched.

“Fuck it’s you...”

Finn grumbled irritably as he dropped back on to the pillows.

“Yes it’s me! We had sex last night and we both live here remember?”

Nora said opening the curtains to let the early morning sunlight in, which made Finn groan as he pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Yeah I remember, hard to forget when I have permanent scars from your claws on my scalp. Why the fuck are you up so damn early any ways?”

Finn whined as he gave up trying to sleep. He sat up and squinted at Nora who stood in front of the window that looked out and over Goodneighbor.

“I have a son to find and shit to do.”

Nora said as she turned around to face Finn who was putting on his boxers.

“And what part of that requires waking me up?”

“Because I have a proposition for you,idiota*!”

Nora huffed rolling her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

“Listen I made enough deals with the Devil I have no soul left so fuck off.”

Finn snarled as he finished getting dressed.

“I don’t want your non existence soul! I want your help! I can pay you!”

Nora snapped as she walked over to him and stood in front of him.

“This is about getting that detective back isn’t it?”

Finn said sighing as his gaze softened, Nora nodded.

“Please I can pay you 200 caps now and 25% of whatever we collect in vault and on the way. Just please help me find this detective! Help me find my Niño!* Por favor*!”

Nora said almost pleading as she buttoned Finn’s shirt.

Finn groaned and looked out the window before looking back at Nora who stared up at him with big bright pleading cinnamon colored eyes.

Finn sighed and bit his lip.

“Fine I’ll help you! BUT I want 300 flat and you keep whatever we find unless it’s cigarettes or booze.”

Finn said cupping Nora’s cheek. Nora gasped and threw her arms around Finn’s neck before pulling away and smashing her mouth against his passionately.

“GRACIAS! GRACIAS! MUCHO GRACIAS!”

Nora shouted excitedly as she squeezed Finn tightly.

Finn felt butterflies in his stomach as wrapped his arms around Nora.

“No problem I guess...”

Finn said Awkwardly as he patted her back before she pulled away and danced around excitedly.

Finn smiled as he took in the sight before him. 

“Okay okay! That’s enough celebrating. We have to get serious for moment okay?”

Finn said putting his hands on Nora’s shoulders, although Upset with himself a little for dimming down her excitement.

“Sorry about it’s just I’m so relieved and-“

“Hey don’t be sorry. You have every right to excited but I need you to understand what’s going to be going down here okay?”

Finn said taking his hands off Nora’s shoulders.

“I know it’s going to be dangerous but I can fight. I am with the brotherhood of steel ya know.”

Nora said confidently as she turned away and put her belt on that had her holster, canteen and ammo pouch plus an extra pouch for miscellaneous things like caps.

“The walking tin cans? are you for real?”

Finn scoffed as he started at Nora in disbelief.

“They’ve proven themselves loyal, helpful and proven to have the commonwealth’s best interest in mind. They’re the best choice out there.”

Nora said proudly as she fixed her hair and make up.

“Yeah I bet they do...”

Finn grumbled as he pulled on his boots and put on his holster.

“Anyway as long as we aren’t fighting an army of deathclaws I’m sure we’ll be alright.”

Nora said slightly shrugging as she turned and faced Finn.

“Yeah something like that anyway So do you where the detective is?”

“Sí, he’s down in the park street station. I think it’s somewhere near by but like I said I’m not familiar with Boston.”

Nora said sitting down on the bed beside Finn.

“It’s less than 4 blocks from here...you probably walked right past it. Which direction did you come from?”

“I came from HalluciGen building. I was retrieving some much needed medical and science supplies for the Brotherhood...I have to turn those in before I can pay you though.”

Finn groaned and shook his head.

“That’s Gunner territory. I don’t want to get tangled up with those asswipes again.”

Nora raised an eyebrow,

“Again? You’ve known of the people before?”

She asked inquisitively,

“Yeah something like that...let’s just say I don’t like them and they hate me.”

Fun said chuckling before he stood up and stretched.

“I want those caps before we go get that detective and I’m charging 100 caps for the extra leg work I have to do got it?”

Finn said turning around and pointing at Nora.

“No problemo mí amígo. So before I can’t get you the initial 300 caps we have to go back to HalluciGen building and retrieve my duffle bag. It has the technology that the brotherhood wants and then some, I can give you the 100 caps now, since I have my Pip-boy.”

Nora said raising her right arm. Finn eyed the device wearily before shrugging.

“Whatever, as long as I get paid.”

Finn mumbled, rubbing his head before he started making the bed.

“So what shops can we get ammo and supplies from?”

Nora asked checking the ammo status on her 10mm.

“Kleo’s and daisy is about it, Kleo sells only weapons, armor and ammo. Daisy does the general store thing.”

“Thanks for the info, so what are you packing?”

Nora said looking up at Finn as she fitted her boot holster.

“Me? I’m a Laser Rifle kind of guy, what about you?”

Finn said as he pulled a long barreled Laser rifle out of the bureau. Unlikely most Laser Rifles this one was all black with some kind of engravement on the side and had some serious modding .

“I’m not to particular to one gun but I am fond of the .44 and 10mm. That’s a damn nice piece you got Gringo. I’ve never seen another like it.

Nora said dropping her pant leg and standing up.

Finn chuckled,

“No shit, it’s the only one like it. I customized it myself, me and her have been together for a long ass time.”

Finn said fondly as he stared down at the weapon. Nora could sense there was more to that gun than what he was saying.

“So do you have any armor beside the leather?”

Nora aside after a few Minutes of silence, breaking Finn out of his thoughts.

“Don’t worry about me Tan Skin. Why don’t you head downstairs and get stocked up.”

Finn said coldly as he pulled some armor out the bureau.

“While you do what?”

Nora asked as she finished putting on her own brotherhood of steel themed armor.

“Just have a few things I have to do Okay? I’m your merc not your concern.”

Finn snapped as he pulled a duffel bag out from the bottom drawer of the bureau.

Nora scoffed and rolled her eyes before she headed out the room.

“Sleep well?”

Came a voice from behind her just as she started down the stairs.

“Yeah fine.”

Nora said blushing as she turned around to see Hancock standing behind her with with a cheeky grin on his mug.

“And Finn? How’d he sleep?”

Hancock prodded, Nora sighed and rolled her eyes.

“We fucked okay?! That’s all!”

“You sure about that? Because I could’ve sworn I heard you guys discussing payment and something about Merc..”

Hancock said already knowing the truth.

“Listen thanks for the room but what’s going. In between me and Finn is none of your business got it Muchacho*?”

Nora said pointing at Hancock who chuckled and smirked.

“Loud and clear sister loud and clear. By the way you shouldn’t be talking to your papí with that now should you?”

Hancock teased making Nora gasp and flee down the stairs and out of the statehouse.

Once out of the Statehouse Nora regained her composer and headed straight to Kleo’s.

“I got all a woman could want, guns, Ammo and all the things for a good time baby.”

Kleo purred as Nora approached her counter.

“Oh I hope so, I don’t want to be disappointed by a woman as fantastic as you Kleo.”

Nora shot back smirking before she got down to business and purchased 120 rounds of ammo and traded in her combat armor helme, and a .44 revolver for a new long barreled, ultra modded combat shot gun.

“I take it your hunting more than just rats?”

Kleo asked as she handed Nora her new gun.

“I have a detective I’ve got to save but first I have some Gunner ass I have to beat.”

Nora said cocking her shot gun.

“We have have some Gunner as to kick.”

Said Finn as he came up behind her.

Kleo looked between the two and hummed in interest.

“So rumors are true looks like we got a new couple in-“

“We are not a couple! EW! NO Bueno!”

Nora snapped clearly disgusted by the mere suggestion.

“I’m just a hired body...nothing more.”

Finn grumbled as he looked over Kleo’s inventory list.

“There’s always one more job isn’t there Finn?”

Hancock purred as he strode Over to the trio.

“Keep your mug shut Hancock..”

Finn growled as he bought some supplies and tossed them into his duffel bag which Hancock glanced down at and smirked.

“That bag looks familiar. I could’ve sworn there used to be a certain design on it! Could be mistaken though.”

Hancock said smirking as Finn gritted his teeth.

“Listen man I’m just helping her out. It ain’t what you think so step the fuck off you-“

“Calm down Finn! There’s no need to be an asshole to the Mayor.”

Nora said chastising Finn who glared at Hancock for a moment before turning around.

“I left some caps on the nightstand. We’ll be back in a week or two.”

Finn snapped before heading next door to Daisy’s.

“Way to go hancock! No I got to travel with him!”

Nora said in an Exasperated tone as she rolled her eyes.

“You’re welcome Doll and try not to get yourself killed okay Doll? You two kids have fun now.”

Hancock said with a grin as he patted Nora on the shoulder and walked away before Nora said good bye to Kleo and headed over to Daisy’s

“That’s Hancock for you! Likes to get everyone riled up and then walk away.”

Daisy said chuckling as she did business with Nora.

“But why does he have be such a imbécil!”

Nora huffed as she loaded her provisions into her Pip-boy.

“Like I said he’s just Hancock. Now you and the merc have a good time and I hope you find your boy hunny.”

Daisy said patting Nora’s hand before the two parted ways and Nora headed off to the spot where Finn was waiting.

“So you ready to die?”

Finn said sarcastically as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

“With you? No. I’d rather fuck a synth and super mutant than die with you.”

Nora smiling as the two headed for the gate.

“I’d rather fuck the mayor than die with you so it’s fair to say that the feelings mutual.”

Finn said smiling as he pushed the gate open and the two headed back out into the commonwealth


End file.
